


Day 16: Leave it On, Take it Off, I want To See It All.

by smileformemylovely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Cuddling, Erotic Pictures, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lingerie, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Makeup, Louis in Panties, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sparkly Louis, Top Harry, male lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileformemylovely/pseuds/smileformemylovely
Summary: For the Larry Stylinson 30 Days of Smut challenge. Louis spices it up in lace and silk and sparkles. It drives Harry wild.





	Day 16: Leave it On, Take it Off, I want To See It All.

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:  
> TiO (Zayn)  
> Wild (Troye Sivan)  
> Drunk in Love (Beyonce)  
> Lingerie (Usher) 
> 
> Art by: curlyxxhazza.tumblr.com

**Leave it On, Take it Off, I Want to See It All.**

 

It was a bright and sunny Sunday and Harry had woken up to Isabelle and George jumping on their bed at the crack of dawn followed by Zuko clambering in after them, who dropped onto Louis’ legs and rested his head on Harry’s foot where he had kicked off the covers in the middle of the night. A wet spot of drool formed under his heel. Harry cracked a bleary eye and turned his head towards the clock. _8:03_ blinked at him.

Isabelle took to the left, dropping down onto Harry’s chest with a giggle and a tug at his curls. George crawled up to Louis’ side, poking at Louis’ scruff and scrunching his nose up when Louis reached up to pull his hand away.

“What are you doing, little man?” Louis asked, eyes still closed

“Fluffy daddy,” George said in his high pitched toddler voice, screeching when Louis disentangledhimself from Harry’s arm and rolled over, tickling the yellow clad tot.

“Fluffy daddy? Fluffy daddy? Fluffy Georgie,” Louis said. He bent over George, rubbing his scruff into his neck and planting butterfly kisses to his cheeks. “Fluffy belly.” Louis grinned at George’s laughter and lightly dug his fingers under George’s pajamas, tickling the soft skin. He raised George’s hands to his face and ran his scruff along the small fingers. He kissed each fingertip and then leaned down and buried his face in George’s stomach, blowing raspberries and smiling.

Isabelle tugged at Harry’s hair, getting his attention away from Louis and George’s laughs. “Daddy, I want waffles.’’

“You want waffles?” Isabelle nodded. Harry rubbed his face with his hands, then ran them through his hair. “Will I have a little helper, or will I have to work the machine all by myself?”

“I can help!” Isabelle shouted, jumping onto the floor.

Harry chuckled and nodded. “Alright, then, let's go make some waffles.”

Isabelle cheered and ran whooping to the kitchen. Harry rolled out of bed and cracked his back before heading after her, dropping sleepy kisses on George’s and Louis’ cheeks on his way out.

XXXXXXX

In the kitchen Harry brought out a kitchen chair and pushed it up to the counter. He lifted  Isabelle up on to seat. “Don’t tell Daddy,” he said with a wink. He then gathered up the necessary ingredients, including chocolate chips when Isabelle  pleaded, and brought down a bowl and a spoon. He directed Isabelle to stir as he added the eggs, mix and milk to the bowl.

A few minutes later Louis came padding down with a babbling George in his arms, his pajamas traded in for a sweater. They were followed by Zuko, who laid down under George’s high chair where it was situated by the table.  

“Did Daddy put you on that chair, Izzy?” Louis asked as he settled George in the high chair, plopping the sippy cup that Harry had prepared in front of him.

“Noooo,” Isabelle said with a smile as Louis reached past her to grab a mug.

“Silly girl,” Louis replied with a smile of his own, ruffling her hair. “Don’t fall."

Louis put on the tea kettle as Harry began spooning batter into the waffle iron, his hand wrapped around Isabelle’s. It closed with a click and hiss of steam.

George banged on the tray of his high chair with his sippy cup. “Hungry, daddy! Hungry!”

Louis shook his head at George fondly. “Alright baby, wait a minute.” He grabbed a bowl of cut up strawberries from the fridge and spooned a few on a plastic plate. Harry flipped the first waffle onto a plate from the cupboard and cut it into bite size pieces before slipping them onto George’s plate next to the strawberries. When Louis brought it over to him, George grabbed the bites off the plate with his fingers and began shoving them into his mouth, giving Louis a drooly smile as the scruffy man approached him with a napkin.

“Use a fork for me, Georgie, yeah? There you go, love.” Louis beamed at the two year old as he stabbed a piece of waffle in his hamfisted manner. “Good job, baby.”

Harry and Isabelle served up the rest of the waffles and joined Louis at the table, clattering dishes and passing syrup and juice around. Louis and Harry laughed when George gave everyone a strawberry covered smile, and Isabelle declared he looked just like Mrs Cole down the street, a divorcee with flirty eyes who was prone to watering her lawn at five o’clock in the evening in smudged make up and a silk bathrobe. They unhurriedly finished breakfast, Harry’s thumb on Louis’ knee rubbing in slow circles.

Once everyone finished eating, Louis gathered up the kids and set them up in the living room, George in front of his blocks and Isabelle colouring a princess book, while Peppa Pig danced on the television screen. He then headed back to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist where he was washing dishes in front of the sink. Harry set the plate in his hands down and turned, wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders.

“Morning, babe,” Louis whispered, leaning up to press a kiss against Harry’s lips, sweetness from the waffles and dark richness from his black coffee mingling on his mouth. Harry hummed and brushed his hand through Louis’ hair as he pulled back.

“Morning.” Harry leaned forward and placed his head on top of Louis’ when he rested his head against his shoulder. They stayed just like that, resting on each other, feeling the other’s heartbeat against their own chest. Louis sighed and squeezed Harry’s waist, hand dipping under his shirt to rub an infinity sign into his skin and mimic Harry’s motions from earlier.

They stayed like that as long as they could, until Harry felt a tap on his calf and looked down to see Isabelle clutching a page from her colouring book in her hand, peering up at them, eyes bright underneath her hair.

‘Look, Daddy, I coloured Belle! Isn’t she pretty? We have the same hair and I gave her a pretty pink necklace and I even coloured a dog look!” She held it up for Harry and Louis’ inspection. Louis reached down and picked up Isabelle, placing her on his hip and appropriately ooohing at her drawing.

“She has her own little Zuko, look at that! I think she needs a Ziggy too, don't you, Izzy?” At the mention of his name, the tabby cat came padding out from the hall and jumped onto a kitchen chair, an unamused look in his eyes.

“No, Ziggy is _mean,_ Daddy, he tried to bite my toes last night!”

Louis chuckled heartily. “He’s not mean, Izzy, your toes just looked so edible!”

“Daddy, my toes aren't ebidle, Ziggy’s just mean.”

Ziggy gave a pitiful meow and cocked his head. Isabelle stuck her tongue out at the cat.

“Alright. Let's go get you cleaned up. You ready to go shopping with Uncle Zayn and Liam today?”

Isabelle lit up at the names of two of her favorite uncles. “Yeah! Is Daddy coming too?” She turned a pouting, puppy eyed look to Harry. “Please?”

“I can’t today, pumpkin, I gotta work.” Harry ruffled her hair. “But I will play with you when you come home. Okay? A tea party, maybe?”

Isabelle put on a sad smile. “Okay, Daddy.”

Louis pressed a kiss to her cheek. “C’mon, love.” And off they went, Louis humming something and twirling them around, Isabelle beaming as her dad danced them to her room.

After Louis dressed both of the toddlers and checked the diaper bag, he bundled them into the car. Harry stood and waved at the window before retreating to his favorite chair in the living room with his computer and a mug of coffee, Zuko curled at his feet.

XXXXXXX

“Where to first?” Zayn asked Isabelle, who was riding on top of Liam’s shoulders. “I’m thinking… Build a Bear? I don’t think you have enough stuffed animals.”

Isabelle squealed. “Build a Bear! I want a unicorn! Can we _pleeeease,_ Uncle Zayn? Daddy?”

“Build a Bear!” George shouted from the stroller. “Bear! Bear!”

“Build a Bear?” Louis manoeuvred around a tall young woman with purple hair leading her charge to the fountain, an annoyed look on her face as the younger girl stood stubbornly in the way. Louis smiled at them as he passed with an _excuse me_. “I don’t know..."

“Pretty please, Daddy? With sugar and cotton candy and smiles on top?” Isabelle pleaded.

Louis sighed. “I guess if you put it like that, I’ll let Uncle Zayn and Uncle Liam take you to Build a Bear. If you’ll be really, really good.”

Isabelle shouted with joy and George giggled at his sister’s loud noise. Louis fell back as Liam _vroomed_ forward, Isabelle laughing.

“Zayn, can you do me a favor?”

Zayn gave him a look. “Of course, Lou.”

Louis shifted the stroller in front of him. “Look after the kids while I run a quick errand?"

“Ya, course. Meet you by the Build a Bear in an hour?”

Louis let a grateful look cross his face. “ Thank you so much.”

XXXXXXX

Harry was just finishing up his latest chapter when he heard the car pull into the driveway.

Isabelle came scampering up to him when they came into the house, a stuffed unicorn clutched in her arms. “Look, Daddy, Uncle Zayn and Uncle Liam took us to Build a Bear, and I got a unicorn and her name is Sprinkles, and Daddy bought me a unicorn book, will you read to me at bedtime, please, Daddy?”

Harry laughed and swept her up into his arms. “Of course, baby.” He heard Louis and George before he saw them and turned. George was holding a little stuffed rainbow bear in his tight, toddler grip. Louis was carrying two big black bags with red tissue paper in the hand that wasn’t balancing George on his hip. “Did you guys have fun today?”

“Yeah, we did,” Louis said, bouncing George as he giggled. “I’m gonna go put this stuff away, then I’ll get dinner started.”

XXXXXXX

After a quick dinner and bathtime for the kids, Harry got the kids off to bed with only a few groans and complaints from Isabelle. Afterward he headed to the kitchen to grab two glasses of wine before going to his bedroom.  

 “Honey? Ready for bed? I brought up some wine,” he called out after setting the glasses down on the nightstand. Harry noticed the black bags from before sitting in the bed, the tissue paper unceremoniously pulled out and surrounding them.“What’s this, Louis?” He peeked into the closest bag and raised his eyebrows when he saw what what was in it.

Lingerie. Panties, teddies, thigh highs, stockings, garter belts, all wrapped up in black packaging with the words, _Masculine Mystique_ on the front. There was a kaleidoscope of colors in the bag, blues, blacks, silvers, whites, pinks, dark purples. There was silk and lace and satin; the bag was filled almost to the brim. When he looked into the second bag he noticed more of the same sheer fabrics, this one accompanied with an empty shoe box. “Louis, what are these?”

_Click. Click._

Harry’s eyes were drawn upwards towards the door to the bathroom. Louis was leaning against the door jamb, one tattooed arm crossed against his stomach, the other hand resting on his cheek bone. He wore a black lace bustier, light purple accents peeking through, matched with a black lace ruffled thong, topped with a light purple bow. Opaque, black, silk, thigh high stockings clung to his legs, held up by a garter belt, more black lace and purple accenting his curves. Harry’s eyes met Louis’ and he blinked, silver pigment dusted across his eyes, long lashes darkened with mascara brushing his pink tinted cheekbones, highlighted with silver glitter. The tip of his tongue slipped out and licked across his glossed lips before they were drawn between his teeth, the edge raised up into a smile. Harry’s breath caught when Louis shifted, more silver glitter brushed over his collarbones and ches.

“Surprise,” Louis said as he took a step forward. He was taller then normal and Harry glanced down to see a pair of tall, black, leather stilettos clicking on their floor. “A new shop opened in the mall. Took a visit today. Thought we could spice it up tonight.” He places his hands on waist and popped a hip. “Do you like?” Louis spun in a slow circle on his toe, hips twisting until his back faced Harry. His full, round arse was barely held in by a scrap of lace, accentuated by the garter straps down the back of his thighs. “I bought some for both of us. Little treat ourselves shopping spree.” He looked over his shoulder and stuck his bum out more. “I really like this pair.” Louis _twirled_ and met Harry's eyes with a raised eyebrow.

Harry stalked over, long legs and arms manoeuvring Louis against the wall. He leant and brushed his nose down Louis’ hairline and jawbone before pressing a kiss to his jugular. “You,” he breathed out, “are so fucking beautiful. You,” Harry moved over to other side of his neck and licked a slow line from Louis’ collarbone to right in front of his ear, feeling Louis shiver as he blew a cool puff, “Are so fucking gorgeous. And you,” Harry said as he pressed a soft kiss to each of Louis’ cheekbones. “Are so fucking mine. And I am going to fuck you so hard tonight.” Harry  pressed his lips to Louis’ and felt his husband wrap his arms around his back and slip his hands beneath his shirt, scratching lightly.

Harry pulled back and whispered against Louis’ lips. “Get on the bed.”

Louis smirked and sauntered over to the bed, heels clicking and hips sashaying. He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed on all fours, lying on his side. He tucked his arm under his head and looked at Harry, mirth and challenge in his eyes.

“Don't move an inch,” Harry whispered before slipping out the door and down to the living room, grabbing something before heading back. Louis twitched an eyebrow at him when he saw the camera.

“I need to capture this moment forever,” Harry said before raising the camera to his eye and snapping a few photos of Louis lounging, eyeing the camera with a smirk. He took a few of Louis laughing, eyes twinkling as brushed a hand through his hair. Then Louis got a naughty look in his eye and slipped his hand down to the hem of his panties, the other going up to his chest, his fingers brushing his nipple. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, and Louis followed his lead, only he let a groan slip out of his lips. Louis teased his fingers along the base of his cock, and Harry felt his own thicken in his pants. Louis reached and cupped himself through the lace, shooting hooded eyes at Harry, who took pictures so quickly and urgently, like his life depended on it.

It took Louis reaching inside his panties and arching his back with a loud moan for Harry to throw the camera on the night stand and climb on to the bed and straddle his husband. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Louis’, hot and intense. Harry licked into Louis’ mouth, who responded by biting down lightly on his tongue. Harry flicked Louis’ tongue with his own, and reached his hand down into Louis’ panties, feeling him make small movements up and down his cock.

Harry kissed down Louis’ throat, slipping his hands under the bustier to rub and flick at Louis’ nipples. While he was doing this, Harry leant over and became nuzzling, kissing and licking at Louis’ belly, tongue slipping into his belly button every so often. Louis began squirming and bucking his hips ever so gently, sensation over taking him. Every flick and rub sent a lightning bolt of pleasure straight to his cock. He could feel the silk and lace, smooth and rough rubbing against his sensitive skin, setting his nerves on fire. Harry pressed two, final kisses to Louis’ hipbones before reaching up and wetting the fabric on Louis’ nipples with his tongue, biting gently and rolling one, then the other between his teeth, circling the other with his thumb slowly. Louis was going mad with desire. He reached his hands down Harry's back, hips bucking whenever Harry brushed his lace covered cock with his torso.

Harry kept teasing his right nipple over the fabric with his lips and tongue, the other nipple hard under Harry's thumb. With his free hand, Harry reached between them and rubbed up and down Louis’ cock, hand tracing the designs in the lace. Louis whined and twisted his hands in Harry's curls. Harry’s hand moved lower, stroking and caressing Louis’ balls, making Louis arch his back to an almost dangerous angle. Harry gave a final tug to his balls and slid his hand back up, moving over Louis’ cock and hips, stroking up his thighs, and gave a squeeze to his sensitive belly, before sliding under the bustier. Harry began nuzzling Louis’ sternum, scraping his teeth slightly and licking before blowing softly. His hands twisted and teased Louis’ nipples and Louis could feel them getting harder than he ever felt before. He could see them in his mind’s eyes, pink and swollen, puckering under Harry's fingertips.

When Harry finally pulled away from Louis’ chest, leaving the lace and silk clothed man hot and hard beneath his hands, Louis tugged at Harry's shirt desperately. “Take this off, Harry,” he whined, a pleading look in his eyes, mascara and eyeshadow starting to mix together. Harry laughed and pulled it over his head, tossing it into the corner. Louis reached out and unbuttoned Harry’s pants, reaching in and pulling out his cock. Harry watched as Louis tugged at it, getting it to full hardness in his hand.

Harry fell back. “Turn over, Lou.” His voice hoarse, thick with arousal. He wrestled off his jeans as Louis flipped over, crossing his arms and tucking his head into his elbows.

Naked, Harry bent over Louis’ back and pressed kisses to all the bare skin he could reach, biting softly at the base of his spine and licking up to the hem of his garter belt. “I've always wanted to do this,” Harry whispered, before kissing right above the panties. He took the lace between his teeth and started to pull down, the thong sliding down Louis’ bum and thighs. Louis lifted his hips and the rest came down smoothly, causing Louis to shift and grind his cock into the bedcovers a little. . Harry threw the scrap of lace in to the corner with his shirt and started kissing and biting at Louis’ ass cheeks. He snapped the elastic of Louis’ garter and Louis shivered at the feel, so Harry did it once, twice, thrice more, Louis moaning a little each time . Harry pressed his hands against Louis’ cheeks and spread them, licking a stripe over the whole area and kissed back up to his hole. Louis whimpered as Harry pressed his tongue into his hole, dipping in softly and pulling back out. He tongued fucked it a few more times, licking and kissing it when Louis twitched underneath him. Harry groped up to Louis’ face, rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone until Louis took it in his mouth, sucking it and wetting, before pulling back and pressing his lips to Harry's hand.

Louis groaned and bit down on his arm when Harry pressed his wet thumb inside of him, kissing his hole when it sank to the bottom knuckle. Harry rubbed around his velvety walls nail he found Louis’ prostate, making Louis gasp and arch his hips. Harry pulled out all the way and grabbed the lube off the nightstand. Louis slid his legs underneath him, so his face was in his arms and his ass was in the air, back bent to show his shiny hole to Harry. Harry knelt behind him and started fingering him, sliding a lubed finger in and out. He pressed two fingers, then a third in, spending a few minutes just working in and out of Louis’ slick and fluttering hole. Louis was whimpering softly, face pressed into his elbows, make up smearing into his skin and pillow. He found Louis’ prostate once more with a practiced ease, causing the older man to moan with each press in.

Harry pulled back, making Louis groan when his ass was empty. He flipped Louis over with by hips, slipping a pillow under his arse. Harry trailed his hands up and down Louis’ chest and waist, feeling the smooth silk and slightly rougher lace. He sat back and ran his fingers over Louis’ silk covers thighs. Harry settled between them and Louis wrapped his legs around his waist. They kissed languidly for a few minutes, each running their hands across the others body. Harry lined himself up with Louis’ hole, licking into his mouth again as he pressed in. Louis moaned, high pitched and airy, into Harry's mouth as he found Louis’ prostate. Harry pulled out and pressed in shallowly a few times, enjoying Louis’ little whimpers and fluttering eyes.

“Move, Harry,” Louis whispered. Harry chuckled and pulled out until it was just the tip and pressed back in fully. “Harder, babe, please.” Harry rotated his hips and pulled out and slammed back in, making hard contact with Louis’ prostate. Louis head fell back, showing off his throat, which Harry began kissing and nibbling. There was a low heat curling in Harry's belly, and that combined with Louis’ little whimpers deep in his throat, urged him to go faster. Harry shifted a little, pulling Louis’ knees up to his shoulders. Louis locked his ankles behind his head, the soft silk setting fire to Harry's skin. He could only imagine how Louis felt, silk and lace wrapped around his body.

Louis threw his hand behind his head, bracing himself against the headboard. He reached between his and Harry’s bodies and started tugging at his cock. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulder, bracing himself on Louis, covering his hand on the headboard with his own. He tucked his head into the junction between Louis’ neck and collarbone, biting softly as he felt the heat coil in his belly. He gripped Louis’ hand on the wood of the headboard, and moved his head to press a hard, heated kiss to Louis’ lips. Harry slid in one final time, cumming hard, groaning against Louis’ lips. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Louis’, pumping the smaller man’s cock until Louis moaned, high and loud, spilling over both their fists.

Louis let his legs fall off Harry's shoulder and Harry collapsed on top of him, still soft inside of his husband. They waited like that for a few minutes, panting softly, sweaty hair sticking to their foreheads. Finally, Harry rolled off Louis and laid next to him, looking over at the smaller man. Louis had his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.

“We,” Harry whispered softly, “Are keeping all of this and we are going back to that store and buying them out.” Louis laughed and rolled over, trailing his hand down Harry's sweaty chest.

“I do look fucking hot in this,” he said, before leaning down and whispering in Harry’s ear, “And you're gonna look fucking hot, too.” Harry leaned up and pressed a kiss softly to Louis’ lips.

“You should wear this all the time. To work, to PTA meetings, to soccer games. Just this under your clothes. That'd be so hot, knowing how sexy you look under there, but only I get to know,” Harry said, running a hand down Louis’ side. Louis hummed softly and laid back down, closing his eyes. His makeup has gotten all messed up, mascara running and glitter all over his face, gloss smeared across his lips. Harry could feel his own lips had gloss on them, and knew he was just as sparkly as Louis was. He’d probably be finding glitter all over both of them and the bed and covers for the next year.

Louis hummed softly and reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. “I love you, Harry.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand back. “I love you, too, Louis.”

Harry kissed Louis one more time before he slipped into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of boxers for them both and a wet cloth. He helped clean up Louis before slipping him out of his clothes. They both pulled on their boxers before laying back down, Louis curled around Harry’s chest, his head tucked against Harry’s shoulder. They wrapped their arms around each other before whispering ‘I love you’ to each other.

“Mm, Haz,” Louis muttered. “We forgot our wine.”

Harry chuckled against Louis’ hair and nuzzled his temple. “Night, love.”

“Night, Haz." **  
**  


**Author's Note:**

> A big, huge, massive thank you to curlyxxhazza for the lovely, amazing manips. You are incredible, thank you so much. 
> 
> Thanks to thebullshitteam for editing.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at funsizelouis.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a sexy October!  
> XXXXXXX


End file.
